An insulation displacement connectors are a connector that implement electrical contacts adapted to pierce or cut the insulation sheath on a cable to make the connection with the cable wire.
Such connectors typically comprise a housing or terminal block having short open-ended slots that receive corresponding insulation displacement contacts which contain sharp metal blades. These blades are adapted to cut through the insulation sheath of a cable when the latter is punched into the slot. These blades hold the cable in position and make electrical contact with the electro-conductive wire of the cable.
A punch tool or punch down tool is typically used to push the cable laterally (i.e. perpendicularly to the cable axis) into the slot. A suitable punch tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,570. To use the punch tool, a cable is inserted in between two metal blades of an insulation displacement connector and the punch tool is pressed down onto the cable and the two blades until the cable is stripped and electrical contact is made with the electro-conductive wire of the cable as it is pushed between the blades.
When a cable is punched laterally into an insulation displacement connector slot, a force is exerted onto the terminal block, which needs to be balanced. Otherwise the terminal block may be damaged. Particularly if the slot is close to a side end of the terminal block, the terminal block can bend under the action of the exerted punch force.